The Administrative and Biostatistics Core (Core A) will provide administrative support for all ofthe Projects and other Cores in this translational Program Project Grant (tPPG). It will coordinate the scientific objectives and interactions of all component units ofthe Program, provide oversight to ensure fiscal responsibility, and provide a structure that optimizes interactions with the institution as well as with NIH. These tasks will be accomplished by an experienced administrative management team with a track record of working together and with adequate physical, infrastructure, and computing resources. The specific tasks this Core will be as follows: 1. Schedule regular meetings of Project and Core unit leaders to monitor scientific progress, productivity, and synergy as well as to troubleshoot emerging concerns regarding administrative issues or budget allocations. 2. Provide statistical and data processing support. 3. Optimize utilization of shared supplies and services while maintaining quality and economies of scale. 4. Coordinate annual meetings ofthe Internal and External Advisory Boards to provide scientific input to Program investigators. 5. Manage all financial aspects of the grant, including expenditures, fiscal integrity, and budget allocations. 6. Work with the institution and the NIH to ensure effective interactions and communication. 7. Take responsibility for annual progress reports to NIH. 8. Arrange for and provide reimbursement to key investigators for travel to scientific meetings. 9. Provide support to investigators, including secretarial supplies and assistance, personnel management, and generation of documents, including manuscripts. 10. Manage any necessary changes in key personnel or in Program leadership.